In the name of Equivalence
by juniorjay
Summary: "Going back, Equivalence, or the world's balance usually can take care of its own without much intervention. For major alchemical transgression, the Guardian of Truth is the ones to take care of it. But what about imbalances to the world of a non-alchemical nature?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa**

Edward Elric barely made it in the train for his trip again. The reason? A impromptu deal he made with his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. Or should we say a proposal?

" Really now, Brother? Half my life for half of yours? Good thing Winry did not have a wrench with her you know." Al asked once he reached their carriage, chuckling

" What-? You-? Al!" Ed sputtered, lost for words

" Relax, I'm just messing with you. But seriously, congratulations."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Ed said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why are we going to East City again? You still need some rest." he continued, changing the subject

"You still need to hand over your resignation, remember? I have called East City Headquarters; they said they do not accept the forms through the mail." Al explained for his brother again. "Please don't tell me you left the forms in Risembool."

" Sheesh Al! It's with me. I just don't understand why can't I just mail the forms in. You know what, I think that Colonel Bas-"

"General, Brother." Al said, interrupting his brother

"What?"

" General. After the promised Day, you, along with Mustang's Team and the people from Briggs got promoted. Don't you remeber?"

" Yeah, sure. But why the hell does he want to have me hand over the resignation paperwork?" Ed said

" They also said something that they need to show us. They said it was very important and that we should see that ourselves."

"Damn that Bas-"

"Brother!"

"- for making us go all the way there. I bet he's just making an excuse to avoid the paperwork. Bah! Whatever. Just wake me up when we get there Al." with thus he rested his head on the window and promptly fell asleep

-line break-

With all that had happened in the last few months, General Mustang's office looks exactly the same as what it was before. Unless one would noticeable lack of paperwork in the new general's desk

"So, tell me again what is sooo important that I need to be here? _General_ Mustang?" Ed asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he slammed his resignation letter on the unusually clean desk

"Fullmetal, were you not listening to your brother? I told him that we need to receive the paperwork personally as we still need still need you to be here for the deliberation." Mustang explained "Besides, I have something interesting to show you" he added, a smirk in his face

" What the hell Mustang! I don't have time for thi-" Ed started to rant, but was effectively interrupted with the door slamming open

"Yo! Roy! Done with the day? You should see the new pictures of my beautiful Elysia! Isn't she just cute?"

"N-n-no" was all Ed could say, golden eyes wide open in shock, staring at the new person in the room

"Ed! Didn't see you there! You are here to see the pictures aren't you!" Maes Hughes suddenly lunged at Ed, shoving multiple pictures of his daughter at Ed's face

"Maes, I have no time for all that! Stop it or I'll torch you!" Mustang shouted, thumb and forefinger rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"How?" was all Ed could ask, still not believing what he is seeing

"Ah, I believe she should be able to answer your questions" Mustang answered, gesturing to the door.

On the door stood a young girl about the same age as Ed. She was pushing along a tea cart containing some folders and some cups and saucers.

"Sir, you already had about 3 mugs of coffee today, so I'll be brining some hot chocolate for this afternoon. To accompany it would be some oatmeal and walnut cookies. Also, here are the reports for the rehabilitation efforts in Ishval, and the security situation in the border, all of which prepared for your signature. I did a summary of the reports on the cover page that you can review instead. Lastly, here would be the mission report from your team. Please look through that first." the girl explained, placing each item on the desk as she spoke. "I'll be back for them later, so please make sure to read at least the summary or I have to inform Hawkeye." she added.

Ed was looking at the newcomer. Long blond hair tied in two low ponytails, pale skin, gray eyes behind a pair of eyeglasses. She was wearing a white button down shirt under a waistcoat, knee high boots laced by a big violet ribbon and a short pleated skirt of all things. "How the fuck can this—this bimbo explain that!" Ed shouted, waving his arms in Hughes' general direction, where he is currently harassing Alphonse with the numerous pictures of his daughter.

"Well, apparently, this bimbo is the one responsible for that." the girl replied, who also waved her arms in Hughes' direction.

And that is when Edward Elric snapped. In a flash, the girl was pinned to the wall by a fuming Edward Elric

" What. The Fuck. Did. You do." Ed growled, seething with rage.

"Brother! Please don't hurt her! Mister Hughes said she did not commit the taboo!" Al pleaded, trying to pry his brother's hands off the girl's neck.

"THEN HOW THE HELL IS HE NOT FUCKING DEAD!" Ed screamed

"Fullmetal! I order you! Let go of her! Sit down and listen to what she has to say!" Mustang ordered.

Grudgingly Ed let go of the girl. "There better be a damn good explanation for this, you hear me Mustang."

"Rest assured, it will be quick and concise. Brigadier General Hughes, if you will?" the girl said, head gesturing to Hughes

" Oh, not again!" Maes Huges said, standing up and he was immediately shot.

Right in the chest, where his heart would be

Ed promptly tackled the girl, who was still holding the smoking gun and punched her repeatedly until Mustang was able to pry him off the girl

Al was too shocked to move. Until he saw Maes Hughes standing up again.

"Being shot never was fun. I tell you that would bruise real bad. What would Gracia say!" Hughes said. Looking at his shirt "and it's bloodied up too! It's impossible for it to come off"

"What? How? But he was—" Ed sputtered "You! What did you do!" he shouted at the girl, glaring at her in Mustang's restraints

The girl stood up, adjusted her glasses and walked until she is in front of Hughes. She then unbuttoned Hughes' military jacket.

"Bullet proof vest. He was wearing the prototype when he was attacked in the phone booth years back. The shot knocked him out cold that time, but point is he was not mortally wounded."

"But the blood? Why is he still bleeding?" Al asked once he found his voice

"Not blood. Fake blood. A pack of fake blood is inside the vest. It's hard to play dead if you do not bleed once shot." she said, a small, proud smile in her face.

"I think an introduction is in order!" Hughes, said, turning the girl around so she is facing the Elric brothers." This lovely young lady is Colonel Era Armstrong, former assistant head officer of my team in the Intelligence Division. Also, the most recent transfer to General Mustang's team."

"I believe an apology is in order as well for the delayed notification of Brigadier Hughes' non-passing." the girl they now know as Era Armstrong said "With an open attack like that, he has to remain dead. At least until the whole situation blows over. The only ones who knew were his family and his team."

"And even when I was hiding, she managed to have me keep tabs of the Intelligence Division. Without the higher ups knowing, of course. To think she's in a boarding school all those time!" Hughes proudly boasted

"A lady's worth is determined by the number of strings she can pull while keeping her dainty hands clean, Brigadier General." Era said. Looking at the clock in the wall, she said turning to Mustang "Oh my look at the time. General Mustang, your team should be finished with their respective missions, I should prepare something. Something for the guests as well. Will you be staying, Brigadier General?" the last question directed to Huges.

"Sure! Your sandwiches are always to watch out for. Though it's not as good as my lovely wife's snacks!" Huges replied, hands inching towards the pocket where his wife's pictures are kept

"Of course. And General Mustang? I'll be back for the chinaware after I serve the snacks, please make good progress on those reports. Hawkeye mentioned she'll be checking again to see if you are actually doing your work instead of passing everything off to me as what you have been doing recently. I can only do so much to save your hide." Era finished and she walked out of the office, pushing the tea cart along.

-line break-

Hughes then explained what happened to him since he was shot by Envy. How his team was the first one to reach the area and how they had faked his death. How they were able to obtain information on Mustang's coup while in hiding ("you can never hide anything worthwhile from my team Mustang! Especially if Era's the one digging." Hughes said, laughing at the look Mustang is giving him) up to the time that his team was in the middle of covering up all the paper trail of all firearm from the neighboring countries that mysteriously made their way to a place called Havoc's General Store.

He then continued with how he showed up to the Fuhrer's office and got his position back. "Since Roy's team is all over the east with the rehabilitation efforts, I figured he needs someone to help him in the office. That is how Era came to help him. In Roy's case, to take over his paperwork before Hawkeye shoots him. Soo, you want to see the pictures now?" Huges then proceeded to bombard Al with the pictures of his wife and daughter

"So, that's why your desk is clear now. I knew you cannot complete your paperwork on your own! Haha!" Ed, who has now recovered from his shock, gloated at Mustang.

"Shut it Fullmetal." Mustang said, crossing over to his desk, starting on the new folders placed in his desk.

"Hey, Mustang, should that Armstrong girl have her own office? She's a Colonel now, right?" Ed asked Mustang

"She should have. Thing is that she is at her boarding school for the majority of the year, they don't give her a permanent post. Now leave me be Fullmetal." Mustang answered, going back to his paperwork

" Brigadier General Hughes? You said her name was Era Armstrong. Is she related to the Armstrong family?" Al asked Hughes, thinking of the members of the Armstrong family that he knows

"Ah, yes! Believe it or not, she's a distant cousin. Something about an Armstrong who studied abroad who married a member of a noble family over there a few generations back. But they always keep in touch, which is why Era is spending most of her school breaks in Amestris." Hughes answered

"I see. And you also said something about a boarding school? The military actually allowed one of their officers to go to school? "Al continued asking, as he is curious of the girl

"That is the beauty of being in Intelligence, as long as the information you provide is valuable, they are more tolerant of whatever quirks the officers have."

"Wow. I never imagined her to be able to do so much. That is just amazing…" Al muttered to himself as Era came back with the tea cart yet again full of food

A tray of sandwiches was laid on the coffee table. Next were two mugs of coffee, "One for Colonel Elric and Brigadier General Hughes. For Mister Elric" a small smile in Al's direction "Mint tea to relax the body after the long travel" and she took the tea cart out of the office after handing the teacup to Alphonse

Al took the teacup from Era and he was able to get a good look at her. She looks familiar, like he already saw her somewhere. Then he saw her eyes. Black pupils surrounded by circles upon circles of varying shades of gray and black. Then he realized where he saw those eyes

And he dropped his teacup, spilling the tea in his lap.

"Al! Are you okay?" Ed asked, worry evident in his voice

"No, I—I'm fine, really. I just forgot how heavy teacups can be" he answered with a small smile

"Are you sure Al?" Ed asked again, not convinced

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to clean my pants" Al said, gesturing to his tea stained pants

"Okay, you need help with that?"

"No Brother!" Al said, a little too forcefully. "Uh, I'm okay, I'll just go to the restroom" and Al went out of the general's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa**

Era'sPOV

I knew flashing those eyes would help. Just a matter of minutes before the younger Elric would look for me for answers.

It immensely helps having the same eyes as the one at the Gate of Truth.

"Colonel Armstrong!" Alphonse Elric shouted, running towards me

"Yes, Mister Elric? Is something the matter?" I asked him, waiting for him to catch his breath.

Sigh. Of course, being stuck in the gate for the last some odd years does not help in the running department. How did I know? I was there too. Maybe not most of the time, but often enough.

"Who are you really? What are you doing here? And what have you done with Brigadier General Hughes! Is he—" he started, but was unable to finish his last question as if he is afraid of what he might say.

"You want information, I see. And in exchange? You very well know everything is with a price. Equivalence, no? I said, bearing an all too familiar toothy grin.

Seeing the look of horror on Alphonse Elric's face as he realizes how I plan to play this out just was fun to look at. But then again, I need to keep my sadistic tendencies in check. The Guard of the Gate is already sadistic enough for both of us. Oh well.

" Join me for tea." I said

"What?" Alphonse said, disbelieving

"Your payment. Your company for the information I have. I think that should be sufficient a toll, don't you think" I said, smiling, but hiding the teeth.

"J-Just to join you for tea? Seriously?" Alphonse repeated.

Ah, a skeptic. Of course, this is not the deals the Elric brothers are used to. They are more used to paying the toll with something more tangible. Like an arm or a leg. Sigh.

"Unless of course you want to pay me with something else. Which is fine by me, of course." I told the younger Elric, still smiling.

"No! I mean yes! I'll join you for tea" Alphonse quickly replied

"Well then, I'll see you on the yard. Warrant Officer Fuery may be able to lend you some pants as well." I said, leaving Alphonse Elric, tea stain already drying in in pants forgotten.

-line break- Era's POV

Peppermint tea? Check. Sugar and honey? Check. Milk? Check. Food? Sandwiches, ladyfingers, scones and cakes. That should be sufficient. Ah, here comes young Alphonse

" I see you found the Warrant Officer, Mister Elric. Please take a seat." I gestured to the wicker chairs. Noticing a shadow in the hallway, I added "And you too, Colonel Elric. This may take a while so , please, have a seat as well."

On the second thought, I need to get another batch of whatever I have now. Taking the well renowned appetite of the Fullmetal Alchemist into account. Sigh.

"So, tea, anyone?" I asked as both of them settled into their seats.

"Cut the crap, will you. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Edward Elric growled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Colonel, the table can only hold so much damage. A little manners, please?" I said before I stopped myself. Bad word choice. Bad, bad word choice.

And, start

WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL I COULD FIT INSIDE A TEACUP!

"Brother! She didn't say any of that!" Alphonse said, trying to placate his brother

"Are we done now, Colonel? I only have a short time before I'm done with my break. I believe your brother has some questions for me."

That apparently was the right thing to say as the older Elric sat down grumpily.

"So, Mister Elric, I believe you have some questions?" I prompted after serving tea.

"I have seen you before. In the gate. Who are you really?" Alphonse asked

"In all honesty? I'd consider myself a dignified errand girl." I answered. Hmmm.. yep, that sounds about right.

"An errand girl? Who the hell are you kidding?" Edward butted in before I can continue my explanation

"Yes, Colonel. An errand girl. Now, If you'd allow me" I replied, irritation already seeping in my voice. "Going back, Equivalence, or the world's balance usually can take care of its own without much intervention. For major alchemical transgression, the Guardian of the Gate of Truth is the one to take care of it. But what about imbalances to the world of a non-alchemical nature?"

"Let me guess? That is where you come in." the older Elric asked.

"Exactly. A little push here and there to make sure the balance is still kept and the world can go on its merry little way. I do whatever it takes, all in the name of Equivalence. Ergo, dignified errand girl." I explained.

"So, you are here to correct an imbalance? From here?" Alphonse warily asked. Of course, they'd be a teensy bit paranoid. With what they'd been through and all.

"Don't worry. The imbalances are not from here. I just have to be from here for the push needed to balance things." I added.

"Will the military be involved?" the older Elric asked.

"The government, not the military. But since your government IS the military, then it won't make much difference. Rest assured, it will all be peaceful. I'm not a fan of bloodshed."

"But what about Brigadier General Hughes? Is he really alive?" asked the younger Elric, fearing for the Brigadier General.

"All I said in the General Mustang's office is true. He would really have died in that phone booth if not for my intervention. It's just that I have some better use for him living than dead. He is still very much human, though, thank you very much"

It seems I have answered all that bothers the brothers as the both of them looked more relaxed and ate the snacks I prepared more enthusiastically.

"What about doing Mustang's paperwork?" Edward Elric asked after he consumed so much snacks I forgot to keep track

"Sorry Colonel?" I asked. Darn, I can't believe he actually asked that. Very perceptive.

"I said, what about doing the General Bastard's paperwork. Don't tell me it's of great importance to the great balance you always preach."

"Hmm. Doing General Mustang's office duties? Well, because he's the most handsome thing that happened in the Amestrian military! I. Need. Inspiration. " I answered seriously. Its true, at least in my personal opinion. Besides, the general has much more use than eye candy. A very gorgeous eye candy at that.

Just seeing the incredulous faces on the brothers. Priceless. I just can't help but laugh. Loudly.

Once I had the giggles tapered down a bit, I said "I do everything for a reason. Always. All in the name of Equivalence."

"Oh, and this as well." I added as I activated the transmutation circle underneath us and watched the Elric brothers be taken by those little black hands.

Now that I already have the brothers where I want them, I guess it's time.

Time to visit that slave driver known here as Truth again.

**A/N: bit too late into the game in stating this, but yeah. This is my first fanfiction to be posted. Currently un-beta'd so I try my best to at least make sure this is at least decent. Anyone who would want to beta for me? *puppy dog eyes***

**Will try to update regularly, but then again, Murphy's Law.**

**Please leave some reviews (I know, I know, quite shameless of me). At least let me know if I'm doing someting wrong (or right, hopefully :3)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa**

The brothers found themselves in an all too familiar place. An endless expanse of white and even if they don't see it yet, they are sure both of them are standing in front of a large stone gate.

The brothers tried to move, but for some reason, both of them are frozen in the spots where they are standing.

"Brother, what is happening?" asked Alphonse, unable to hide the fear in his voice

"Damn it!" Edward growled to himself. "I'll get us out of here Al, I promise." he reassured his brother, though he himself is already becoming afraid. Remembering that it was Era who activated the circle that brought them there, he yelled. "Just what the fuck is going on? Answer me Armstrong!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have to do some business here. And yes, it involves both of you here. Since this may take quite some time, might I suggest both of you just enjoy the show." A voice from behind them said. Turning around, they found Colonel Era Armstrong, standing in front of the stone gate, talking to them as if they are still drinking tea in the East City headquarters

"Goddamit Armstrong! Release us this instant and let me and my brother go!" Edward Elric snarled at the girl, struggling to unfreeze himself by sheer will.

"Sorry boys. My gate, my rules." Era said, teasing the older Elric

_**I just can't agree on that, Lit-tle Miss**_ a voice seemingly coming from everywhere said.

A smile crossed on Era's lips as she turned from the two brothers and faced a silhouette of a girl of her height and build standing behind very large stone doors

"Oh, didn't notice you there. So, do you have what I wish?"

_**I have all that you wish and more. Question is, can you pay for what you want?**_

"Of course, I got my payment for that. Right here"

A look of horror crossed the face of the brothers. More so now, both of them tried to break from whatever it is that holds them in place, however, none seems to work as both are still frozen in place the same way as they were before.

"Open the Gate, Guardian and receive your payment."

Little black hands started to come out as the Gate started opening. Era threw a circlet and the black hands closed on it, dragging it to the gate.

"That is the payment for the gifts I ask." and then she threw a ring to the eager hands "And that is the payment for the trespass. Would that be enough?"

Waiting as the Guardian to seemed to deliberate the matter, Era looked at the brothers, she asked them, a smirk on her face "Do you actually think I would use both of you as payment?" a pause as she took in the faces of the brothers. "I guess so, shame. If it does mean anything, I have better use for you two than toll payments." turning back to the Guardian, she asked "Again I ask, is that enough?"

_**This should be sufficient for the mean time. But remember what I need from you. Remember what you were sent for.**_

"I know, I know, the rest will be delivered to you. One way or another. And before I forget Guardian, I still need those containers. They still don't know I took them, bless their hearts."

_**Pick them up on you way back. I'll look forward seeing you soon, lit-tle miss.**_

"I hope it's not too soon Guardian. Oh, and another thing! I know the payment I gave for the passage is more than enough for the three of us. We both know I don't need a toll for the crossing your realm, me doing your work and all. It should be enough for a safe journey for these two, don't you think?

_**I take what is due. No more and no less. I know you know that well.**_

"Darn, I really thought I can negotiate their safe return. Oh well, I guess I have to work with what the Guardian will give me, then." Era muttered to herself.

Addressing the brothers, she said "I will be sending both of you off now. I'll just finish some business here and then I'll be on my way back too." At which two stone gates materialize behind each of the brothers started opening.

"I guess I'll see you soon then, Mister Elric, Colonel. One time or another. Yep, sound about right." was the last thing they heard of her as the little black hands dragged them to the closing gates.

-line break-

Edward woke up to his brother begging for him to wake up.

"Brother, thank goodness you are okay! I was trying to wake you up for a while now. I thought something happened to you already." Al said, relief evident in his voice.

Ed did a quick self check, nothing missing so far. "Hey, Al. Don't worry, I'm okay. What happened?" he said sheepishly. Turning his head on his brother, he asked What about you? are you okay Al, does something hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, brother. I promise" Al gave him a reassuring smile

Remembering the previous events, his expression immediately darkened and he growled "Armstrong. Where. Is. She."

"Brother, I don't know. When I woke up, we were back here in the East City Headquarters yard. And I found that on the table."

On the table was a note addressed to the Elrics.

Picking up the note, Ed read

_General Mustang has relayed that the Colonel needs to report in his office in three days time for the results of the deliberation. A room in the military dorm has already been made available for you for the mean time._

_See you whenever,_

_Colonel Armstrong_

"What do we do now, brother?" Al asked his brother after reading the notes

"We stay Al. We find out what the hell Armstrong wants with us." was his brother's answer

**A/N: for the ones who had followed this story, Thank you so much! Also, sorry for the late update. I just hope your wait was not as unbearable as I think it would be. It may take a while for me to update another chapter, though. Please still continue to follow**** this story as I try to update as soon as possible.**

**On another note, please, reviews! (yeah, yeah, blatantly shameless). I need feedback to know how am I doing so far.**

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: Everything Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa****

It has been three days since the Elric brothers have arrived in East City. The brothers were on their way to General Mustang's office when an officer called out to them.

"Colonel Elric, sir! A package for you!" the officer said and immediately scampered back after handing it to Edward

Edward took the package wondering where it came from when a little note came fluttering down.

"Brother, look. The one who sent it left a note" Al said, picking up the note from the floor.

"Really, so, who's this from?" Ed asked, more interested in the package than the note.

"It's from Colonel Armstrong, brother. Here, Read it" Al answered his brother, handing him the note.

Passing the note to his brother, Ed read:

_Please wear this for your meeting with the General. I believe this should be comfortable enough and it can be easily hidden under that atrocious red coat of yours_

_Colonel Armstrong_

"That bitch!" Edward Elric growled, his face full of rage

"Aren't we bright and early chief!"

Approaching the brothers was a tallish man with short blond hair, biting down an unlit cigarette.

"Captain Havoc!" Al greeted, trying to divert his brother's attention from the offending package

"Hi Al! How you doing?" Havoc greeted back. Noticing the package on Ed's hands, he said "So, that one's for the chief! C'mon! Open it!"

"You know about this?" Ed asked Havoc.

"Of course I should! I'm actually surprised she did not change the original packaging..."

Edward took a good look at the package. Wrapped in brown paper, I was secured with twine and a small tag that says 'Havoc General Store. Est. 1835'. He Glared at Havoc, silently demanding an explanation.

"Oi! Don't look at me like that! Colonel Armstrong just ordered the package three days ago. She says it will be used today. "

Ed does not look convinced

"The Colonel's weird that way, she's all surprises. Why don't you open it, see what you make out of it." Havoc said, holding his hands up in surrender.

The brothers then took a good look at the package delivered to them. Carefully, they untied the twin and tore off the wrapping.

"Arm guards?" Al asked Havoc

"Yep! Not the usual ones. The Colonel specifically asked for steel ones, she says it has to be steel. C'mon chief! Try it on!"

Ed grudgingly put the arm guards on. Surprisingly, the arm guards fit nicely.

"Well I'll be damned! The measurements Colonel gave me fit perfectly..." Havoc said, chuckling to himself. "See you later! General Mustang should be in his office right now." he said. After a thought, he whispered to the brothers "You best be going now. He's in the best mood when after the Colonel brings him coffee."

Before any of the brothers can think of how to reply, Jean Havoc has already walked away.

-line break-

About half an hour later shouting match can be heard from a certain General's office.

If one Edward Elric shouting for all the life of him can be counted as a shouting match, that is.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT HAS BEEN DENIED? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION HERE MUSTANG!"

"Fullmetal, how many times do I have to tell you? The deliberation has already been completed. The request for your retirement has been denied." Mustang argued back, hands cradling his forehead in an attempt to stave off an incoming headache.

"A DAMN LOAD OF BULLSHIT MUSTANG! THERE'S NO REASON WHY MY REQUEST SHOULD BE DENIED!"

"The board has already declared the reasons you have specified insufficient to warrant an early retirement."

"INSUFFICIENT! I AM A STATE ALCHEMIST WHO CANNOT DO ALCHEMY! HOW CAN THAT NOT SUFFICIENT ENOUGH! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IF I DO THIS?" Edward Elric continued his rant. He then made a show of clapping his hands and running his left hand along his right arm.

Imagine the shock of everyone in the room when blue lightning danced around his right arm and a steel blade emerged from his sleeve.

"Well then, Fullmetal. Apparently you are still able to do alchemy, making your reason invalid. All the more reason to deny the request for your retirement. Report back to this office after an hour for your mission briefing." Mustang said, victorious, the usual smirk in place

Too dazed to think of anything else, all Ed can do is not to trip over his own feet as his brother led him out of the office. But not before letting his brother remove the arm guard that he has successfully transmuted to his signature blade.

-line break-

"Dammit Al! I don't understand! How did this happen!" Edward asked his brother for the third time, trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"I don't know, brother." Al answered, also confused with the turn of events. "I mean, you tried to use alchemy back in Risembool. It didn't work? Why now? What changed?"

It was then the events of three days before crossed his mind.

"Brother, do you remember when Colonel Armstrong sent us to the gate? Do you think that has something to do with it?" Al asked his brother

"Now that you mention it, it might have. Al, before we were sent back, I felt something different." Ed answered, thinking hard. "Our personal gates! It must have been something to do with that! Al, do you remember how many gates were there?" he asked his brother.

"Let me see..." Al said. "One behind Colonel Armstrong, one behind me, and..." he thought hard, pulling the detail from his memory. "And one behind you! Brother! You were pulled inside your own gate!"

"Impossible! I traded my gate for you Al! That cannot happen! Al-"

"Hooray! So, the gifts were delivered on time! Happy, happy days..." Era Armstrong squealed behind them, effectively cutting the elder Elric's incoming panic attack.

"Colonel Armstrong! What do you mean by that? Do you mean you know why brother's gate is back?" Al asked her.

"Of course I should. I paid for it." Era answered

"You.. paid for it? H-how?" Ed stammered, still at a loss on what was used to pay for his gate.

Then he remembered something that Era did in the gate:

_"That is the payment for the gifts I ask." and then she threw a ring to the eager hands "And that is the payment for the trespass. Would that be enough?"_

"the gifts I ask" Edward repeated to himself, mulling things over. Then it hit him. "This is the gift! My gate is the gift!" he shouted to no one in particular. "But why give it back?" He asked Era

"I told you, I have better use for the both of you than toll payments. I'll explain once everything is in place." Era said, turning to leave. "Oh, right! Before I forget! General Mustang is asking for you to report in his office. Best not to keep him waiting."

**A/N:**

**Let me start by thanking everyone who had read, followed, reviewed and favorited this story. It sure means a lot to me! **

**Please continue to support this story and I will try to update as soon as possible (I post immediately once I'm done writing the chapter. I know, not good habits, I know)**

**If there's anything, don't hesitate to review. Tell me what you (don't) like about the narrative. And again, if anyone would like to beta, it would be most appreciated, don't hesitate to PM me. **

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: Everything Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa****

"Seriously, Mustang? Bodyguard duty?" Edward asked his superior officer, after reading the briefing sheet presented to him.

"Yes, Fullmetal. Bodyguard duty. Apparently, the subject is quite the influence in their society." Mustang answered, internally thankful that Edward did not put up much of a fuss yet.

"But their government thinks otherwise, so the kid's headmaster of all people asked a favor to the old man Grumman." Edward muttered

"I never laid claim on their government's competence. But that is beside the point. Back to the case, you will be posing as an exchange student for at least one year unless ordered otherwise. Questions?" Mustang finished, hoping Edward won't ask one.

"Just one. Why send me? You know damn well I'm not gonna take being reassigned to another place sitting down. Outside Amestris. Of all places! What about Al! I can't just leave him alone!" Ed said, his voice starting to rise to dangerous levels

"Believe me, if I have other personnel as young as you at my disposal—"

"And Armstrong? Isn't she of the same age?" Ed interrupted

"As much as I would like to send her, Colonel Armstrong is not under my command but rather Brigadier General Hughes'. Besides, Hughes apparently sent her out on a research mission already so she can continue her schooling." Mustang continued.

"Damn, and I thought I can get away with it this time." Noticing a section on the briefing sheet, he asked "Hey Mustang, this says the school is expecting two students? Who's the other one?"

"I was planning to send both you and Colonel Armstrong but as I have said, Hughes sent her out on the field."

"Um, General Mustang? Is it possible for a civilian to take that spot? I mean, if you have no one taking the spot, I would like to join Brother to this school." Al asked the General rather timidly

"Al!" Edward yelled, trying to cram all his displeasure at that one syllable

"Brother! I'm not letting you go alone on a possibly dangerous situation!" he yelled back at his brother. Turning to Mustang he asked, "Is it possible General?"

"Very well, you can take that spot. However, you will be documented as only an exchange student. You are not to be involved in this mission officially."

"What mission General? I believe I signed up for an exchange student program." Al replied, a look of feigned innocence in his face.

"Then it is settled. Here is the acceptance letter, school list and information sheet for both of you to fill out. You are to hand the sheets to your escort who will arrive tomorrow at 1100H. This escort will also help you purchase school supplies, after which you are to be sent back here until it is time for the term." handing out the sheets to Alphonse.

"Thank you. May I ask though, why do we need an escort? Can't we just order the school supplies from here?" asked Alphonse

"According to the Fuhrer, the school uniform and miscellaneous equipment needs to be personally fitted. Since, the shops are outside Amestris, an escort is required." Mustang answered.

"Anything else we need to know?" Ed asked, already itching to leave.

Gesturing to a box beside his desk, Mustang said "One last thing. That would be the study materials from years one till your age level. Make sure to read up before the term starts."

Once they made their way out of the headquarters, they took the note tucked in the twine securing the box. It reads:

_The material may sound unbelievable, preposterous; even, but please try to suspend your disbelief as it would make things easier in the long run. Further reference material has already been sent to your dorm room for your perusal._

_Colonel Armstrong_

**A/N: sorry if this is very short. I just can't add any more to it.**

**Thanks for the continued support. Yay! Really! Everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. I promise I am taking it all to account. Love you all! (*scurries to the kitchen to find cookies to throw*)**

***utterly shameless advert follows***

***sniff,sniff* can anyone beta this? Please :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Anything Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa and anything from the Harry Potter universe is owned by JK Rowling**

***yes, I know, it's high time I include HP to the narrative.. On with the story.**

With Colonel Armstrong deployed, the stacks of undone paperwork is starting to rise to levels that a Captain Hawkeye has deemed it necessary to take out her gun again. Just to make sure that there is progress on the paperwork.

Much to the displeasure of the Captain though, the escort of the Elric brothers arrived half an hour early and the General was more than willing to personally guide the escort to the location of brothers as of current.

The Captain knows this is another ruse of the General to get away from the work, but she can't just very well pull out a gun when an outsider is in the room. So, much to her chagrin, she let the General go out of the office, the escort trailing behind him.

"I really do apologize for this inconvenience; they tend to forget time once something got their attention." General Mustang said, turning to the people behind him as he strode in the halls of the military dorms

"It is I who should apologize, I'm the one who arrived earlier than expected." One of them, an old man with long silver hair replied.

"But still, sorry for all this trouble, Professor Dumbledore was it?" Mustang asked the old man, making sure he got the name right.

"Yes, that is correct. Grumman told me you will be the commanding officer of the help we requested?" the man now known as Albus Dumbledore confirmed.

"That would be the case Professor. Though, I have to inform you that he will be with his younger brother for the duration of this agreement." General Mustang said, making sure all parties are aware of another person being involved.

"I see. Is the younger brother aware of the nature of this assignment?" the other person, a severe woman with her graying hair in a bun asked.

"He is. I assure you, this will not be a hindrance." Stopping at a door, he turned to the Professors. With an easy smile in place, he asked "Shall we?" and knocked at the door.

The door was answered a minute later by a young man with golden hair and amber eyes. This must be the younger brother. Albus Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Oh! I'm sorry General Mustang! I promise we are on our way!" the young man babbled. "I'll just go get Brother. Please, do come in!" he said, motioning them inside.

"Thank you, Alphonse. By the way, this is Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Professors, this young lad is Alphonse Elric. He will be joining the Fullmetal Alchemist for the duration of the term."

"I see, nice to meet you Alphonse." Dumbledore said, holding out his hand, his blue eyes sporting a genial twinkle. "How are you, my boy? You seem to be rather tired today."

"I'm fine, thank you Professor. We were just not able to notice the time when we got down with the books the General gave us." Alphonse answered, taking the offered hand.

"It is nice to hear our books were able to capture your interests. Where is your older brother though?" the woman known as Minerva McGonagall asked Alphonse

"I'm right here you know!" a voice shouted from behind the high stacks of books in one of the corners of the room. Not much can be seen yet from this person as his head is still bent over the numerous books laid before him.

"You have to pardon Fullmetal, Professors, he may be a very skilled alchemist, but his social skills are rather...short" General Mustang said as an apology to the guests, though he deliberately paused before the last word to goad a reaction from the alchemist.

And a reaction he gets.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN HIDE IN A DOT?!" The Fullmetal Alchemist shouted, charging at the General, only to be physically restrained by his younger brother.

"Brother! Please calm down! The professors from the school are here!" Alphonse Elric told his brother, hoping he'd stop attacking the General.

"I assure you, my boy, we meant no such sentiments. Though that sounds a rather useful skill." Albus Dumbledore said, chuckling. "I believe you must be Colonel Edward Elric,the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Edward Elric turned to face them properly. "Yeah, that is me. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. And you are?" he asked the professor, as if sizing him up in a fight.

"How foolish of me to forget my manners! I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He intoduced himself. Gesturing to the other professor, he said, "and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration Professor."

Minerva McGonagall took a good look a the Colonel, not believing her eyes. "Albus, he does not even look of age yet." She told Dumbledore a bit too loudly.

"I trust Grumman in his judgement Minerva. Though, I was hoping that the good Colonel take the teaching post for Defense this term. But we can make plans as we go along." Dumbledore told Minerva. Pulling out his watch, he addressed the Amestrians, "I believe it is almost time. We should get going before we miss our trip."

"Shall I have someone take you to the train station then?" Mustang offered the Professors

"There is no need for the trouble General, we have taken the liberties of procuring international portkeys today." Dumbledore replied.

"I'm sorry?" Mustang clarified, acting as if he is not totally out of his depth. Maybe he should really start on the material Armstrong left regarding this so-called "Wizarding Britain".

"Damn, I was hoping we can get away with any methods of wizarding travel. None of them sounds comfortable. Or safe for that matter. You up for a portkey ride Al?" Edward grumbled to himself, the last question directed to his brother.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with he idea, Brother. But at least we won't get lost in transit. Unlike floo." Alphonse answered his brother, a resigned expression in his face.

Taking in the confused expression of the adults, Edward pointed his thumb to the stack of books and said, "You have to admit, she's thorough with the reading materials that were sent." as if this would explain everything.

An amused chucke from Dumbledore. "It seems we can skip the book store today Minerva. Now, I need to speak with General Mustang here regarding some arrangements. I trust you can handle the young ones on your own?" Professor Dumbledore asked McGonagall.

"Of course Albus." McGonagall replied. Taking out a sheet of parchment, she gestured to the brothers to step closer. "This portkey will activate in about a minute and will directly take us to Diagon Alley. You only need to touch it with at least one finger. Whatever happens, don't let go."

The brothers took a deep breath and placed a finger at the parchment, waiting for the portkey to activate.

General Roy Mustang tried his best to hide his surprise as Professor McGonagall and the Elric brothers disappeared in a pop. Composing himself, he asked Dumbledore "Shall we continue this in my office Professor? I believe we have quite a number to discuss."

"Yes, please. Thank you very much General. It is certainly most appreciated" Dumbledore replied, following the General's lead going back to his office.

**A/N: I apologize if everyone sounds OoC. I keep confusing Dumbledore with Slughorn, Minerva with Hawkeye, Ed with Sherlock Holmes and Al with John Watson. And I'm not getting a decent sense of Mustang. Someone needs to re immerse oneself on the HP and FMA-B universe. (Points an accusing finger at myself)**

**Again, thank you so much for all of the support! It makes me so happy peope actally read what I'm doing! Feedback is most appreciated, so by all means, go ahead. Literary Critcism is very welcome.**

**Thank you.**

**p.s. a beta? anyone? just shoot me a message. thanks**

**p.p.s I'm actually not scheduled to release this chapter today, its just that I need to ask you guys for additional patience with me. I may not update in a month since I am working on another project (not fanfiction related, sorry) that will take a considerable amount of time. After this, next update will be in April, then it's back to the updates twice a month.**


End file.
